Field
This disclosure relates generally to trimming circuits, and more specifically, to utilizing programmable resistive elements as variable tuning elements in trimming circuits.
Related Art
In semiconductor integrated circuits, resistance tuning is often performed to adjust characteristics of an electronic circuit to achieve a desired operation setting. For example, a trimming circuit may permanently break one or more fuses to adjust the resistance of circuit elements in a semiconductor integrated circuit.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.